


Big Grumpy Wolf (Secret Santa 2019)

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But he's healing super fast OK?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magical Wolf!Percival, No Beta, Secret Santa 2019, Theseus is kind of a butt (aka I'm projecting my sense of humor onto him), some norse mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: When Newt sees a magical beast in trouble and needing rescue, of course he'd rush to help it.His selfless actions lead him to find Percival Graves, but his old friend looks nothing like himself.Stuff happens, feelings are confessed and Theseus has the worst timing ever.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Big Grumpy Wolf (Secret Santa 2019)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】Big Grumpy Wolf心非形役](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543327) by [AlbertWeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn)



> Gift for Fluffy Kiritsu on gramander discord. Hope you like it!

This is not how Newt imagined finding Percival Graves.

Newt was walking the streets of Paris, feeling heavy sensation of dark magic pressing against him from all sides. He heard a loud howl and a snarl, coming from nearby alley. There were screams of pain and nasty curses resonating from the walls. Something dangerous and wild must’ve attacked dark wizards. Scamander rushed towards the sounds of fight, thinking he’ll witness a failed attempt at trafficking a creature.

For a hot minute he thought that’s what it was, watching the scene before him. Huge, monstrous beast of a wolf was towering over assailants. It was no simple wolf, too… It’s coat was black and white, alight with magic. Amber eyes glared down at humans, trying feebly to escape his claws and sharp teeth.

Wicked spells were hauled at the poor creature, ambushed from all directions. To Newt’s surprise the wolf was resistant to most spells… or maybe casted a magic shield of his own? Monochrome fur glowed teal where the spells hit.

“Magic won’t do! Kill it!” screamed one of the wizards. Before Newt could react, someone pulled out a muggle gun (or maybe magical version of one) and three loud bangs carried through the air, deafening Scamander for a moment. The wolf whined in pain and fell on the ground. Newt, infuriated, didn’t let the assailants celebrate their victory. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, he stunned them with few well-aimed, quick spells before they could realize it.

The wolf laid on the floor, bleeding profusely from his belly. Watchful amber eyes stared into Newt’s own. He could swear there was something painfully familiar in those eyes. A warmth, maybe even fondness and a touch of curiosity. Their deep shade brought forth memories from Newt’s teenage years when a certain guest would visit Theseus for holidays and some weekends. Eyes that Newt almost as well as his own, having huge crush on a dashing best friend of his brother - one Percival Graves.

“Percy?” the magizoologist asked quietly, surprised to see his old friend in this form.

The beast gave a snort as though confirming his identity.

“Oh, Morgana and Merlin! Percy! What had he done to you?” Newt cried out, hugging wolf’s massive neck. Percival nuzzled back at him in reassurance he’s fine. “Can you change back?”

The wolf shook his head as a ‘no’ and pointedly looked at his wounds.

Newt took a look at the injury. It was bad. Mixing muggle guns with dark magic was probably the worst thing anyone invented.

“Let’s get you to my case, alright?” he asked quietly, opening his suitcase. “I don’t think I can take off the enchantment, binding you in this form, though. I’ve never seen a spell or potion working like this.”

Percival, slowly and in pain, dragged his body to Newt’s case, giving his friend a look that the other wizard understood immediately.

“Oh! You mean to say it’s your own form?” he asked, surprised. “But it’s nothing like any animagus I know… Oh, right. Questions later.”

If Percival could laugh like this, he would have.

It hurt Newt to hear his friend’s pained cries as he tried to pick out the cursed bullets out of Percival’s body. For what it’s worth, Graves managed to somehow be in control, trying to not move too much and making the magizoologist’s work harder. Scamander was close to tears, realizing how often his friend must’ve endured this kind of pain to be able to keep his body still.

They would talk about it, Newt decided.

“Just one more, Percy. You’re doing great,” he said, gently petting soft fur. The wolf’s amber eyes looked unfocused and bleary, the pain and blood loss were taking a toll on him. “Stay with me, Percival. You can’t give up on me now!”

The magizoologist was very aware of every passing second. He worked as quickly as he could, but the bullet was stuck under the ribs somewhere and he couldn’t reach it. However, the more he poked around aimlessly, more pain he caused.

With corner of his eye, Newt noticed Percival’s eyes closing.

“None of that, Percival!” he shouted, startling Graves awake. “Just a little more, please, hold on just a moment longer.”

With great effort, Newt managed to find the missing bullet and pull it out. Blood rushed from the wound, tainted with something black and ink-like. A poison, it looked like.

“The bullet’s gone. Now I need to give you something to fight the poison. I’m not entirely sure which one is it, so I’ll get you a serum for most of them. At very least, it should slow down the poison until I figure out what is it.”

Percival barely listened. He was dizzy and very aware of pain in his side. He wanted to sleep already and forget about the pain for a moment, however, Newt asked him to wait so he would.

Scamander returned with a foul-smelling concoction of his own making. Percival nearly threw up at the scent of it, so much more intense when he was a wolf.

“I know the smell is horrible and taste is no better but you need to swallow it. Please, Percy?” he begged sadly when Graves refused to drink it. “Theseus would kill me for letting you die, and I’d miss you terribly… Just, drink it? For me? Once it’s all over and you’re healed, I’ll make you some good coffee. Bought some nice beans for you during my travels.”

It seems as though Newt could bargain nearly anything from him with puppy eyes and coffee, because Percival hesitated only a moment before drinking the disgusting potion. The magizoologist had to hold Graves’ jaws together because he wouldn’t swallow it, trying to spit it out.

Percival vomited mix blood and poison as soon as the serum passed his throat. His side was bleeding profusely, but Newt didn’t close the wound for as long as the inky poison was visible in Percival’s blood. Instead, he made sure to keep the poison from spreading deeper in Graves’ system and coax it out with magic.

“Poor darling,” Newt cooed, cleaning up the floor with a spell and gently petting Graves’ head. Percival looked as miserable as one could expect.

The magizoologist remained by his friend’s side, tending to his wounds and making sure he won’t choke. The serum would purge the poison out of Percival’s system, but it needed more time still. He stayed long hours at his friend’s side, gently brushing his fingers through thick fur and comforting Graves.

Percival, on his end, was eternally grateful for that. Graves was mildly in shock from all that happened to him and was nauseous even without Newt’s concoction. Lingering fear was keeping him awake, but his friend’s hands soothed and grounded him. He fell asleep, lulled away by Newt humming a little song and petting his head.

It was the best sleep he had in years.

He woke up with his favorite magizoologist right on top of him, snuggled up against his fur and snoring softly. Percival didn’t have the heart to wake up his friend, so he let Newt snooze some more and eventually, he drifted back to sleep as well.

A smell of roasted meat brought Graves back to reality. He was very much a meat-eater, regardless of the form he was wearing.

Percival’s stomach rumbled loudly and Newt giggled a little.

“Hello, Percy,” Scamander smiled. “I brought you some food. God knows you need some rare meat to replenish all the blood you’ve lost. Are you ready to change back?”

Graves did as he was asked. Eating in his wolf form wasn’t very graceful view, anyways. 

“I-... I’ll bring you some clothes,” Newt stuttered, blushing furiously. He set the tray on a nearby table in his shed and rushed out of the case. Percival watched him go, baffled and amused.

Graves made sure to pace himself while eating. He didn’t eat anything rich in a while, and also even though his wounds were mostly healed, it’d be easy to upset his stomach. That would make Newt fret over him unnecessarily. While Percival lowkey liked being pampered from time to time, he sure didn’t like Newt being sad.

“Here,” the magizoologist murmured, pulling Graves from his thoughts and offering some comfortable clothes. Newt looked anywhere but at him, still blushing like a rose.

“Thank you, Newt,” Percival said and quickly dressed up. Even though the two of them were not nearly the same size, the clothes fit him perfectly. 

Percival lifted an eyebrow but chose not to comment.

“You can look now,” Graves said with a kind smile. He knew the younger Scamander was shy, so he never teased him for it.

Newt finally lifted his head and sent Percival a big smile.

“It looks good on you. The clothes, I mean… I know you like quality clothes, so um… I thought I’d get you something nice,” Scamander explained. “It’s… not… weird, right?”

“Oh, not at all! Usually, people buy clothes for their family or significant others, but we know each other long enough. I like the clothes, especially this sweater. It’s so soft I feel like I’m wrapped in a cloud and the pants feel just right. Thank you,” Percival said. “Bigger thanks for saving me, though. I’d have been in a very bad situation if you didn’t step in.”

“I’m glad I arrived when I did. I’d hate it if you… you were gone,” Newt swallowed audibly.

“I feel much the same about you, Newt. I hope you keep safe during your travels? Theseus freaks out constantly about your safety. You’ll give your brother and I grey hair,” Percival chuckled.

“You already have grey hair. Don’t worry - it looks good on you,” the magizoologist grinned, feeling embarrassed for flirting so shamelessly. Graves didn’t seem offended, though, once Newt dared to look at him. “Oh, Percy, you might have not changed your body entirely.”

Percival touched his head where Newt was staring only to find pair of furry ears. He was also sporting a tail, as he realized a moment later.

“You’re right. Sorry. I must look so weird now,” Graves fidgeted. “I’m still kind of weak, so I’m struggling changing shape.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think you look adorable,” Scamander gushed. “Are you done eating? I prepared a bed for you upstairs.”

“Do you plan on making me your bed again tonight?” Percival smirked, while Newt blushed fiercely. The magizoologist left the case and Graves followed.

“Here’s your bed. We’re in outskirts of Paris, in case you’re wondering.” the magizoologist explained. “By the way, you made an excellent bed.”

Percival laughed, sitting down on way too soft bed. He was nearly swallowed by the mattresses and wondered how anyone can be comfortable sleeping there, but didn’t complain.

“Good Lord, this bed tries to eat me alive,” Graves joked, earning a soft tune of Newt’s giggle. He laid down, feeling tired again. It was very stressful year and it all came crashing down on him fast. Before, he didn’t even have the time to think or feel stress and fear.

Newt sat by him, gently brushing his hair with his fingers and playing with the fluffy ears.

“Percy?” the magizoologist whispered.

“Hm?” he mumbled in bliss under Newt’s fingers.

“Can I ask how did you escape? And how come you’re a wolf-like creature?” Scamander asked, sounding uncertain if those were even proper things to inquire about. 

“I… I don’t remember. I was waiting for a moment they’ll let their guard down and seized it. Grindelwald was thorough with keeping the security tight on my cell, but one time they delivered food and someone forgot to spell it back properly. As soon as I heard them leave, I used what little I had left of my magic. I turned into a wolf and ran for it, killing any dark wizards standing in my way.

“As for my form… You see, I come from very ancient blood. My mother’s side of the family, Fenrisson, is said to be tied to mythical wolf by the name of Fenris. Some of my relatives possess wolf-like traits and have their wolf-forms. It seems, my trait is the strongest, because I have additional abilities to that form, like high resistance to magic. Only very old magic can hurt me. Grindelwald mistakenly thought I’m in possession of the Hallows, so he kidnapped me and impersonated me, hoping to find them.”

Newt seemed fascinated with his story, watching him talk with curious eyes.

“What about the ears and tail?”

“As I said, I’m too tired to bother hiding them right now. They are a permanent fixture, but I make sure no one sees them.”

“Why?” Newt pouted. “I think they are very cute.” he said, touching one ear and watching it twitch under his fingers. The magizoologist smirked at his friend’s scowl.

“I’m not cute,” he growled, making the other wizard smile even more.

“Yes, you are, even when you’re grumpy,” Newt chuckled. “You’re also handsome, brave and smart, and very kind.”

Percival sighed, knowing it’s a losing battle.

“And you are pretty, intelligent, good and quite a bit on a bastard when you want to be,” Graves smirked, earning a playful slap on his arm.

“I’m not a bastard! I’m an angel in disguise,” he huffed.

“In disguise of a bastard?”

“Percy!”

They both laughed and Newt half-sat, half-laid down on Percival’s chest.

“Oh, come on…” Graves sighed. “The bed is big enough for two of us.”

Scamander grinned like the Christmas came early and he got the biggest present ever.

Percival rolled his eyes, smiling and trying not to find Newt completely endearing.

“Though, I swear to God, if I have your cold feet touching me again, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

They both knew it’s an empty threat.

“Percy?” Newt mumbled again, just as Graves was about to fall asleep.

“Yes, Newt?”

“I love you.”

The confession took Percival aback. He turned to face Newt who seemed completely honest and afraid of his reaction.

“I love you, too,” Graves whispered back. “I have for a very long time now.”

The magizoologist smiled and snuggled up against Percival who wrapped his arms around the slender body. They slept tangled together, warm and comfortable in their bed.

“Scandalous! My, Persephone… You cradle robber,” Theseus said, finding Percival and Newt together in bed.

“And good morning to you, too, asshole,” Graves grumbled, keeping his grip on Newt who looked completely mortified and tried to wriggle away until he realized it’s no use. “Get lost. We’re sleeping.”

“Such a charming personality… No surprise my baby brother is head over heels for you,” the older Scamander snorted. “I’m going to get some breakfast. I want the two of you up and decent in half an hour.”

Theseus left, closing the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry!” Newt said, blushing fiercely. “I sent him an owl to help us get a word to MACUSA you’ve been found and to get you some clothes and necessities before we go to England. I had no idea he’d be here this early or that he’ll walk in here like that.”

“I mean, this is Theseus we’re talking about,” Percival snorted. “He didn’t caught us having sex, so there’s no need for you to feel so embarrassed about it. We were just sleeping and cuddling.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Newt nodded.

“Come back here,” Graves mumbled, pulling his boyfriend closer.

It took them another hour to get out of bed. 

Theseus eyed his brother and his friend, acting disgustingly domestic together… All those smiles, little touches, even honest to God, matching clothes. 

It was infuriatingly cute. 

“So, mind to tell me what the hell happened?” he eventually asked, getting the attention from the men.

Percival sighed and gave an abridged version of his story. He could tell Theseus was angry at Grindelwald. He didn’t want his friend to do something stupid because of it.

“I swear he’ll fucking pay for this!” Theseus snarled once Graves finished talking. He wasn’t stupid to believe Percival told him everything. The missing pieces of the story spoke louder than words.

“Theseus, please… Let’s not let anger lead our actions,” Percival said softly. “We’ll find him and put him to trial, and administer whatever punishment the court decides. We can’t allow ourselves to do it out of personal vengeance or we’ll end up like him.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Theseus sighed. “It just makes me so fucking angry that he hurt you so badly and stole your life for a year, and he got away with it.”

“I know. Me too.”

The silence fell between them, all three of the wizards were unsure what to say.

“What about those silly ears and tail of yours, Persephone?” Theseus grinned, aiming for some lighthearted conversation. “You finally showed him your other form? Or just introduced my innocent brother to your kinks?”

Newt sputtered, so red in the face he looked almost purple.

“Fuck’s sake, Thee… Stop teasing him before he dies out of embarrassment,” Percival said, gently putting his arm around Newt’s shoulders. “We didn’t do anything, just slept and cuddled. He found me in full wolf form and I haven’t recovered enough magic yet to fully glamour the ears and tail.”

“You knew?” Newt asked, sounding betrayed.

Theseus and Percival both flinched, looking guilty.

“It wasn’t my secret to share,” the older Scamander said. “I learned when we were teenagers. I fell into a river. Percival changed and got me out. The current was too strong for a human, but not for magical being.”

“I’m sorry, Newt,” sighed Graves. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I didn’t want you to look differently at me. I was afraid. Most people don’t react well.”

“I understand,” Newt mumbled, feeling hurt still.

“Please, forgive me?” Percival whispered, looking in the magizoologist’s beautiful green eyes.

“Okay, I will. Just… no more secrets?”

“No more secrets.”

Their lips touched for briefest of moments. The two forgot for a moment Theseus is still there until the older Scamander coughed obnoxiously.

“As an older brother, it is my duty to let you know that I’ll fucking end you if you hurt my baby brother,” Theseus said, sounding almost dead serious.

“If I hurt him, I’ll beat myself up first before you have a chance,” Percival said in such a matter-of-fact voice, Newt couldn’t help but kiss his cheek. It was so rare for the younger Scamander to have people who’d genuinely never harm him and it was a happy circumstance that one of those people was someone he loved so much, too.

“It’s also a duty as my best friend to tell you, Newt, you ought to take care of that old man and keep him happy,” Theseus added, but knew very well his younger brother was fiercely loyal and kind. “You better not end up hurting him, baby brother.”

“I’m not going to,” Newt promised, resting his head on Percival’s shoulder. “I love him a lot.”

“I know,” Theseus smiled. “I was ready to beat some sense into both of you and confess. It was honestly shameful for both of you to be pining for years and years! I’m glad to see you’re finally together and happy. Mom will whine a lot about not getting grandbabies from you and Tina, though…”

“Thee…” Newt whined.

“Is reproduction all you’re capable of talking about?” Percival snorted. “Wait. Did you say Tina?”

“Oh, don’t let him provoke you,” Newt said. “I like Tina. She’s my friend. I may have had a tiny crush on her at first, but I love you. I’d always choose you over her. Over anyone else.”

“That’s not it, Newt. I’m not jealous of your past… friends, lovers or whomever else,” Graves explained. “I’m just worried if I’m the right choice for you. I’m older and…”

“...And don’t you even go there,” the magizoologist interjected. “You’re perfect for me. Shut up.” he grumbled, aggressively snuggling against his boyfriend.

“Ah, yes. A match made in Heaven,” Theseus commented, beaming at the exchange. “Well, boys… It’s time we get a move on. We have a dangerous criminal to catch! But first, we ought to spend Christmas with mum and dad, because our mums will whoop our asses if we don’t. Imagine their combined powers! So much scarier than Grindelwald when they’re mad. I already invited your family, Persephone. They’re excited to see your future husband.”

“We’re not even engaged yet! We just started dating!” Percival hollered, while Newt giggled.

“Come on and tell me you’re not planning to marry Newt,” Theseus dared, grinning.

“Fucking Scamanders…” Graves grumbled, feeling called out.

“Language,” the older Scamander mocked. “You two are so married already. If you had a wedding over Christmas table, I think no one would mind.”

What was supposed to sound like an offhand comment, was in a clever ploy to get Newt and Percival into action. Theseus smirked to himself, watching the couple looking in each other’s eyes in a wordless conversation.

Congratulating himself on job well done, he wrote owls to his and Percival’s moms prompting them to prepare a ceremony.


End file.
